Pierrot
by Flaky Megurine
Summary: "Está bien, está bien, soy el que se hace el tonto para ti, en un pequeño circo se encontraba Pierrot…" (Splendid x Petunia) Nota: Happy Tree Friends NO me pertenece, tampoco me pertenece la canción "Pierrot" de vocaloid, ni la letra en español que puse dentro del texto. Sin más que decir... ¡gracias por leer, y espero disfruten de la lectura!


_**Pierrot **_

_**(Splendid x Petunia)**_

_Está bien, está bien,_

_Soy el que se hace el tonto para ti, _

_En un pequeño circo_

_Se encontraba Pierrot…_

El viento soplaba suavemente en el ambiente, el Sol brillaba en su mayor esplendor y algunas nubes blancas se encontraban flotando libremente en el cielo azul, el día era maravilloso. Un amplio campo verde con flores de muchos colores y tonos distintos se extendía bajo mis pies, moviéndose suavemente al compás del viento al igual que las copas verdosas de los árboles. Yo trabajaba ayudando a mi papá en un pequeño circo a las afueras del pueblo, cerca del campo de flores. Había terminado con mi pequeña jornada de ese día y me dirigía a mi casita ubicada en el pueblo, caminaba sin prisa alguna deleitándome con el paisaje de la naturaleza; cuando oí unos ruidos que lograron captar toda mi atención, parecían ser sollozos o algo similar. Logré localizar la fuente del sonido detrás de un árbol, me acerqué sigilosamente procurando no hacer el más mínimo sonido que delatara mi presencia y poco a poco asomé mi cabeza para poder ver a la persona llorando, aunque me sentía un metiche por estar haciendo eso, algo en la situación me preocupaba, y ni siquiera supe el porqué.

Al asomarme pude ver a una pequeña figura sentada a los pies del árbol, sujetándose las piernas y ocultando su rostro en ellas, tenía el cabello azul y amarrado en una coleta alta, y por lo que podía ver, traía puesto un vestido blanco y azul con encajes. Me acerqué un poco más para ver mejor a la chica, pero al hacer esto me tropecé con una de las raíces salidas del árbol y caí precipitadamente al suelo, haciendo que la figura (a la que por cierto me encontraba tendido boca abajo a sus pies) levantara rápidamente su rostro y se limpiaba cualquier rastro de lágrimas que tuviera.

-¿Quién eres y que haces ahí?- demandó saber la niña, parecía tener unos doce años de edad, al igual que yo.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- dije medio sarcástico mientras me levantaba del suelo y sacudía mis ropas, una camisa blanca (que más bien "era" blanca, puesto que con la caída se ensució algo) y unos bermudas cafés. Ella frunció el seño de una forma graciosa.

-Hablo enserio-

-Yo también-

Después de una pequeña pausa en la que los dos nos observábamos detenidamente como si quisiéramos matarnos a golpes, cedí.

-Me llamo Splendid- dije por fin tendiéndole una mano en modo de saludo, ella ablandó ligeramente su expresión, parecía algo dudosa en si aceptar o no el saludo.

-Petunia- respondió aceptándolo.

-Puedo saber, ¿porqué estabas llorando?, ¿estás bien?- pregunté algo precipitado mientras me sentaba a su lado bajo ese enorme árbol. Pude notar que se tensó un poco.

-A ti que te importa- contestó con la voz un poco quebrada volviéndose a su posición anterior. Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio hasta que le respondí, viendo a lo lejos el cielo y algunas flores.

-Creo que tienes razón, no me importa…- Petunia me volteó a ver extrañada, y con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules igual que su cabello. –Pero no me gusta ver a personas tristes, menos llorando, y mucho menos si es una linda chica como tú-

-Eres el primero al que le importa…- respondió ocultando un poco su rostro y viendo en la dirección contraria a la que me encontraba sentado yo. La miré de reojo, para después desviar la mirada rápidamente, en verdad parecía estar triste.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi cerca de donde estaba una pequeña flor con tonos rosados, la tomé con delicadeza para no destruirla y se lo coloqué con cuidado en el cabello a Petunia, enseguida levantó la vista observándome sorprendida mientras que le regalaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tada~ ahora tienes una linda flor en tu cabello- Ella no respondió, sólo me veía intrigada.

-O espera…- dije acercándome a su cabeza, justo donde le había colocado la florecilla. –Creo que hay un gusano ahí…- apunté la flor.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó sacudiendo sus cabellos con ferocidad, alborotando y arruinando su peinado a la vez que destruía en el intento a la flor que le había regalado. No pude aguantarme más y solté una carcajada, mientras me sostenía el estomago, por la risa.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó deteniéndose al instante.

-De ti- dije entre risas sintiendo algunas lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, en verdad era gracioso. Ella me miraba confundida.

-Era una broma- dije calmándome. Vi cómo su rostro se fue transformando de estar asustada y confundida a un gesto bastante cómico (por lo menos a mi parecer) de enojo.

-¡Idiota!- gritó, y después se me lanzó encima dispuesta a arrancarme todos los dientes a puño limpio.

-¡Hey espera vas a arruinar mi bello rostro!-

-¡Bello rostro mis chanclas!-

Empezamos a forcejear tirados en el pasto y a rodar, hasta que finalmente terminamos cayendo de la pequeña colina en la que nos encontrábamos, chocando varias veces, y golpeándonos con algunas ramas y pequeñas rocas que aparecían en el camino mientras descendíamos rápidamente.

-Me duele la cabeza…- suspiré mientras levantaba ligeramente el cuerpo y sujetaba la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

-Estoy igual que tú…- Petunia, (por fin) se estaba quitando de mi espalda, dándome la oportunidad de levantarme dignamente. – Genial, ahora estoy toda sucia, y todo es por tú culpa- dijo mientras se sacudía el vestido y trataba de arreglarse el cabello, no sé porqué, pero creo que quería llorar…

-No te quejes y disfruta-

-¡¿Disfrutar qué?!- levantó su rostro viéndome enfadada, podía notar las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos… me sentí culpable… -Estoy toda sucia, me duele la cabeza, hay pasto y ramitas en mi cabello, estoy prácticamente todo el tiempo sola, mis padres nunca me tienen en cuenta y ni les importo, y ¡o si!, casi lo olvidaba, mi padre quiere que cuando tenga dieciocho años me case con un Don que ni siquiera conozco- Dicho esto la peli azul se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo , llorando sus penas.

La observé detenidamente por unos segundos para después acercarme a ella y arrodillarme a su lado, luego la abracé fuertemente estrechándola hacia mí con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

-Todo está bien, ya no llores…- susurré suavemente en su oído. Ella se apartó un poco y quedamos uno en frente del otro viéndonos a los ojos.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo.

-Pues, piénsalo: si a un idiota con cara de ogro apestoso como yo, una chica casi le tumba todos sus dientes de un puñetazo o incluso casi descuartiza, y que además el idiota no tiene nada más inteligente y/o interesante que hacer en su vida diaria más que molestar a una chica, puede vivir feliz y como si nada, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo una chica linda, carismática y con fuerza como para derribar a un oso pardo en ocho segundos?- dije regalándole una sonrisa. Petunia se rió por la tonelada de babosadas que dije en mi intento por hacerla sonreír… el plan funcionó a la perfección.

-No creo que tengas cara de ogro apestoso- dijo entre risas.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creo, soy demasiado guapo como para eso-

-En tus sueños, quizás-

Los dos nos reímos.

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien qué?-

-¿Aún sigues creyendo que una linda chica con fuerza descomunal no puede siquiera disfrutar de la bella vista que se tiene del campo?-

-Ya no- negó exageradamente con la cabeza para después devolverme la sonrisa.

Aunque sólo haya sido por unos minutos, pude ver reflejado en sus ojos el hecho de que se olvidó del peso que traía encima…

-Así se dice… por cierto, ten- dije colocándole una flor en el cabello. –Debido a que la otra flor que te había dado sufrió una muerte desmesurada, y además tu cabello parece un arbusto…- Ella me miro con el seño levemente fruncido. –Al menos hay que hacer que el arbusto se vea bonito-

-Gracias… - dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, mientras relajaba su gesto y una diminuta sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

_Tan redonda es cómo la Luna,_

_Me mantengo encima de esa pelota, _

_Me caigo de un modo extravagante,_

_Yo me dedico a que se rían de mí…_

8 años después…

Lamentablemente, después de esa tarde nunca volví a ver esa carita que tanto anhelaba encontrar.

Los años pasaron, y terminé convirtiéndome en una atracción más del circo: el payaso. Me agradaba bastante el puesto, ya que podía, aunque fuese por unos pocos segundos, hacer que la gente olvidara sus penas y que pudieran reír nuevamente… Por lo menos eso era lo que sentía al ver sus rostros llenos de alegría por ver mis torpezas.

Hacíamos diversas presentaciones dentro y fuera del circo, y rápidamente me convertí en el espectáculo principal, ¡por fin la gente me estaba conociendo!, aunque fuese con el rostro detrás de una máscara… En fin, el tiempo corrió y en un día en particular, en el cual me encontraba realizando una presentación en el centro del pueblo (para promocionar, más que nada, el circo donde trabajaba), vi entre el público a una muchacha como de mi edad y con todas y cada una de las características que recordaba tenía Petunia.

_Te noté llorando en la pequeña actuación,_

_Yo no quiero que te encuentres tan triste._

_Las lágrimas que no notaron tus papás,_

_Yo las he notado,_

_Por eso tuve que limpiarlas yo…_

Tenía la misma carita tierna que recordaba, pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza, igual que el día en que le conocí, sólo que esta vez no había lágrimas.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé absorto viendo su mirada, sus gestos…, en general todo lo que mí mirada permitía que viera; lo único que supe es que me había quedado embobado viéndola, dejando (sin querer) de lado la actuación, las personas no tardaron en percatarse de lo que observaba tan detenidamente; hubo alguno que otro murmullo y cuchicheo al respecto.

Aparté la vista de la chica bruscamente hacia el otro lado del público (me encontraba en una especie de círculo deforme, rodeado del montón de personas que me veían) y continué con la presentación como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Al final del acto, cuando la gente se empezó a dispersar por el lugar (arruinando el círculo deforme), pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que estaba a punto de marcharse. Terminé rápidamente de entregar algunos volantes a las personas que estaban cerca y corrí hacia la peli azul, con la tonta esperanza de no ser el único que esperaba un reencuentro.

-Disculpe- dije – Aquí tiene un volante- dije medio nervioso mientras le extendía aquel pedazo medio arrugado de papel. Petunia lo tomó y lo observó sin detenimiento alguno, después sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro.

-Gracias- susurró casi inaudible. Estaba dispuesta a irse pero la sujeté de un brazo impidiéndoselo.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó extrañada (¡cómo no iba a estarlo!).

-E-e… y-yo…- tartamudeé un poco (¡MUCHO!), mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el piso y sentía mis mejillas enrojecer. ¿Por qué?, no lo sé…

A pesar de no estar viéndola, puedo jurar que me lanzó una mirada asesina, de esas miradas capaces de rematarte una y otra vez.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre. Estaba a punto de desaparecer tras la esquina de la cuadra más cercana; al momento que pronuncié su nombre en voz alta (casi gritando), ella se quedó plasmada en el lugar por unos segundos, después giró su rostro lentamente observándome aún más extrañada que antes, yo me acerqué al lugar en donde se encontraba.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-¿No me reconoces?- ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Era lógico que no me reconociera: voz mucho más grave, traje de payaso, era mucho más alto que antes, y además traía puesta una máscara que tapaba mi rostro.

-Bueno…- hice una pequeña pausa –Soy el idiota con cara de ogro espantoso que adornó tu cabello con una pequeña flor rosada una tarde de primavera en la que te encontrabas llorando bajo los pies de un árbol- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

-¿Splendid…?- murmuró atónita, yo asentí exageradamente con la cabeza; me sorprendió bastante que si se acordara de mí nombre, no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se posara sobre mis labios.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡cuánto tiempo!- dijo, al instante me rodeó con sus brazos en un acogedor abrazo.

-Ocho años, nada más-

-No pregunté, idiota- suspiró entre risitas, -No importa, ¿sabes?, no puedo creer que sólo nos vimos una vez en nuestras vidas y aún así recuerdo tu nombre –dijo sonriendo dulcemente – Y lo más raro es que te extrañaba mucho- dijo en un susurro más para sí que para alguien más.

-Lo sé, es muy extraño… ¿cosas que suceden en la vida, no?- respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa, a pesar de que ella no lo podía ver por la máscara que traía puesta. -En fin, ¿cómo es qué…?-

-¡Petunia!- fue interrumpida por el repentino grito de alguien llamándola.

Los dos volteamos el rostro para ver la fuente de aquel sonido, lo que vi fue a un chico, parecía ser de nuestra edad, de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, venía corriendo hacia donde estábamos Petunia y yo. Pude notar un cambio en el rostro de ella, parecía asustada… triste… enojada tal vez,… era algo difícil de descifrar.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero tú padre quiere que veamos algo respecto a la boda-

-¿Boda?- pregunté, Petunia y el otro sujeto voltearon a verme; creo que ni siquiera había notado mi presencia… o simplemente no le importó.

-Sí, boda- respondió el peli verde.

-Nos… nos vamos a casar dentro de cinco meses…- dijo lastimosamente, como si le pesara ese hecho… era evidente que no quería casarse con él. A pesar de eso, pude sentir como mi corazón se paraba de repente… no sé porqué rayos me siento así… me siento un verdadero idiota…

-¿Enserio?- los dos ante mí asintieron con la cabeza, por alguna extraña razón eso hizo que me sintiera peor.

-Que bien, pues felicidades, me alegro mucho por eso, espero y sean muy felices juntos- por suerte no pueden ver mi rostro; bendita sea la máscara…

-Gracias, por cierto, soy Flippy- saludó el prometido de Petunia.

-Splendid…-

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Splendid-

-Adiós Splendid, nos vemos… luego…- respondió Petunia con la mirada baja.

_Está bien, está bien, _

_No siento dolor ni preocupación,_

_Si así tú te puedes,_

_Reír de mí…_

Poco a poco los vi alejarse por las calles hasta que desaparecieron completamente de mi vista tras cruzar una intersección.

Quedé plasmado en el lugar con mi corazón hecho añicos, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía la razón del por qué; no podía estar enamorado de ella, sólo la he visto dos veces a lo largo de lo que llevo de vida, simplemente: ¡NO ES POSIBLE!… ¿o sí?...

"Amor a primera vista"

Es lo único que se me viene a la cabeza para poder explicar lo que siento… pero es ridículo ¿no?, enamorarte de una chica a la que sólo has visto dos veces y que además se casará en cinco meses… que dicha…

Con mi cabeza dando vueltas sin parar, recogí las cosas que dejé abandonadas en el centro de la plaza por ir a hablar con… ella, y me dirigí a paso lento a mi hogar, necesitaba descansar y organizar bien mis ideas.

_Está bien, está bien,_

_Yo soy el que se tropieza a posta,_

_Sobre una pelota,_

_Pierrot de ese circo…_

Desde aquel día mi rendimiento en el trabajo bajó drásticamente a causa de que no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza la imagen de Petunia y su prometido, me era difícil concentrarme en lo que hacía. Pasadas una semana, en una de las funciones nocturnas la vi, sentada entre el público y disfrutando del espectáculo; verla ahí hizo que pudiera concentrarme mejor y hacer bien mi papel de payaso, mucho mejor que en las funciones pasadas, inclusive después me dijeron varios colegas que había sido la mejor función de todas.

Al término del espectáculo, ella se cercó hacia mí con rostro serio.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo decidida, yo asentí casi automáticamente.

_Tú sigues llorando mientras dices:_

"_Tus mentiras cada vez son mucho más tristes",_

"_Nunca he dicho ninguna mentira",_

_Con esas palabras volviste a llorar…_

Salimos de la enorme carpa del circo, y fuimos a una zona en la que no había gente, para poder hablar mejor. El manto estrellado decoraba finamente el cielo nocturno, la Luna brillaba como en ninguna otra noche, iluminando nuestro camino por el campo de flores. Finalmente llegamos a una zona lo suficientemente apartada de las personas que iban saliendo de la carpa.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté intrigado.

-No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste el otro día- Me sorprendí bastante ante su respuesta.

-¿Qué palabras?- en el fondo sabía muy bien de cuáles estaba hablando Petunia, pero simplemente no quería admitirlo, creía que iba a ser peor aceptarlo que ignorarlo.

- "Que bien, pues felicidades, me alegro mucho por eso, espero y sean muy felices juntos"- dijo haciendo una voz mucho más grave tratando inútilmente de imitar la mía. Me miraba de una forma extraña, parecía enfadada pero también decepcionada…

-¿Acaso mi voz suena así?-

-No te hagas el tonto y responde: ¿por qué mentiste?- frunció ligeramente el seño y sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas.

-No mentí-

Esa respuesta me dolió más a mí que a ella…

-¡No me mientas Splendid!- gritó furiosa mientras empezaba a llorar un poco.

-No mentí, y nunca lo he hecho Petunia- dije mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente. Si ella pudiese ver mi rostro tras la máscara hubiese descubierto la verdad tras la mentira desde un principio… Me aparté delicadamente de ella sosteniéndola de sus hombros y mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos azulados que hacían que sintiera culpa por verlos derramar lágrimas.

-Ya no llores, y muéstrame una de tus lindas sonrisas- dije mientras que con mi dedo índice le quitaba los rastros de lágrimas que tenía en su rostro. Ella no me hizo caso alguno.

-¿Cómo quieres que sonría si dentro de mí hay un mar de sufrimiento?- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Así como siempre después del diluvio llega el Sol- Ella seguía sin mover un sólo músculo.

-¿Por mí…?- dije casi suplicando. Petunia agachó ligeramente su cabeza y a los pocos segundos me miró a los ojos son una sonrisa que claramente se veía forzada, sus ojos seguían llorando.

-Así está mejor, ¿no crees?-

-Para nada…-

-¿Para qué sólo guardar en tu corazón sentimientos de profunda tristeza si puedes guardar los momentos más felices que has vivido?, sonríe y deja de lado las cosas malas que acechan tu vida-

-Lo intentaré…- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas, -Pero tienes que prometerme algo-

-Te escucho-

-Deja de mentir-

-¿Qué parte de que nunca he mentido no entiendes?-

-A ti es a quién no entiendo…- dijo volviendo a soltar pequeñas lágrimas, que se deslizaron por su rostro hasta caer al suelo.

Tenía la vaga esperanza de volver a verla en alguna otra presentación, pero eso jamás ocurrió, haciendo que el vacío en mi corazón creciera, me hacía falta su presencia, su sonrisa… la extrañaba…

La presentación de aquella noche finalizó como comúnmente se hacía, los espectadores ya se habían ido al igual que mis compañeros de trabajo; me encontraba solo dentro de esa enorme carpa sin vida (y sin luz…), odiaba con toda mi alma cuando me toca cerrar el lugar. En fin, hice lo que debía para después tomar mis cosas e irme de aquel lugar caminando tranquilamente.

El viento soplaba ligeramente haciendo que las flores y las copas de los árboles se mecieran al compás de éste: el cielo nocturno se encontraba despejado y la Luna brillaba ligeramente iluminando un poco mi camino; las estrellas decoraban el cielo haciendo que todo el paisaje luciera divino.

Finalmente llegué al pueblo; todas las casa y edificios se encontraban en medio de las penumbras, además de que no se podía ver a nadie en las calles (salvo alguno que otro vagabundo borracho sentado en la banqueta ya sea recargado en la pared de alguna casa o tapando las entradas a éstas mismas. Seguí mi camino como sí nada, ignorando los lamentos (y babosadas) que decían los hombres en el suelo (y además haciendo maniobras y piruetas para no chocar con alguno que inesperadamente se cruzaba en mi camino), hasta que unos sollozos y murmuros casi inaudibles llegaron a mis oídos, haciendo que gracias a la curiosidad y a mi sentido de querer ayudar a quien esté en problemas que embargó a mí ser en esos momentos, fuera a buscar la fuente de aquellos sonidos.

Me alegro profundamente de haberlo hecho.

Llegué hasta un callejón sin salida, encontrándome con una escena que no esperaba ver ni en mis más retorcidos sueños de ultratumba: Flippy, el prometido de Petunia, sujetándola fuertemente del cuello elevándola ligeramente del suelo y además amenazándola con enterrarle un cuchillo en el pecho.

-¡¿Lo amas verdad?!- oí que susurró enfurecido el peli verde, no pude escuchar alguna respuesta de Petunia. -¡Responde maldita sea!- susurró elevando un poco el volumen du su voz.

-Y-yo…- fue lo único que pude oír que pronunció la peli azul.

-Oye, imbécil- dije en voz alta al momento que Flippy se disponía a herirla más, acto seguido se volteó rápidamente a ver mi rostro pero sin dejar de ahorcar a Petunia. –No es bueno lastimar a las personas que uno "ama"- dije enfatizando la última palabra. Pude ver en medio de la obscuridad unos ojos amarillentos llenos de furia y una sonrisa ladina decorando el rostro del sujeto, en definitiva no parecía la misma persona que conocí unas semanas atrás.

-Mira nada más, el payasito Splendid- dijo mi nombre como si al pronunciarlo se fuera a morir al instante. Soltó su agarre dejando libre a Petunia quien se llevó las manos directo a la zona herida, escupiendo un poco de sangre, para después caer desmayada en el lugar. Mientras tanto el peli verde se acercaba a mí como si fuese un lobo acechando a su presa.

-¿A sí? que interesante...- dije sarcástico. Sus ojos amarillos no dejaban de mirarme con odio.

-Quizás...- respondió al fin. -¿Sabes? nuestra boda es dentro de unas pocas semanas, que mal no puedas ir-

-Ni quería ir- a decir verdad, creo que esas palabras han sido las más sinceras que he dicho en toda mi vida.

-Aunque quisieras no podrías ir...- hizo una pequeña pausa haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, -...porque estarías muerto- dijo ferózmente lanzándose encima mío junto con su cuchillo que en esos momentos estaba a pocos centímetros de mi pecho, justo donde se supone se encuentra el corazón.

-No lo creo Flippy- dije entrecortado tratando de quitármelo de encima.

Forcejeamos, dimos algunas vueltas en el piso, y al poco rato mis brazos comenzaron a ceder ante su fuerza, pero no me daría por vencido, ¡JAMÁS!.

-No puedo creer que rayos te vió Petunia- esa no me la esperaba.

Mi mente tardó captar el significado de esas palabras y cuando eso ocurrió bajé significativamente la guardia, cosa que Flippy notó y que aprovechó, enterrándome finalmente el puñal en el pecho.

El peli verde al lograr su cometido se levantó del suelo y lentamente quitó el objeto filoso de mis entrañas, haciendo que sufriera un dolor inmenzo recorrer todo mi cuerpo a la vez que escupía un poco de sangre.

-Nos vemos en el infierno- susurró y enseguida me escupió en el rostro. Acto seguido se fue del lugar.

Me hice un ovillo en donde estaba abrazando mi pecho con dolor y obseervando como un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse a mi alrededor.

-¡SPLENDID!- escuché aquel grito desgarrador a mis espaldas, y como si el dolor hubiese desaparecido por un instante, me volteé (e inclusive traté de ponerme de pie, pero caí rotundamente al suelo) a ver a mi acompañante, quien se acercó apresuradamente en donde me encontraba.

Pude sentir sus cálidos brazos rodearme y "estrujarme" con cariño, al igual que mi cabeza siendo apoyada en su regazo con delicadeza extrema.

_Tú nunca les mostraste tú cara en realidad,_

_Muestra la cara de debajo de la máscara._

_Cuando te hagan daño sufre, cuando sea difícil grita,_

_No pasa nada por mostrarte así..._

-E-estoy... bien, no... te preocupes...- susurré con esfuerzo.

Ella levantó su rostro que hasta ese momento se encontraba escondido en mi pecho, cerca de la herida, con rapidez.

_Está bien, está bien,_

_No pasa nada si no hay risa,_

_Para que ya no puedas_

_Volver a mentir..._

-Por una vez en tu vida no mientas y muestra lo que en verdad sientes- dijo sollozando, viéndome con esos mismos ojos azules... llenos de tristeza, igual que en esa tarde en que la vi por primera vez...

-No es...-

_Está bien, está bien,_

_No importa si no lo aguantas más,_

_Porque yo junto a tí_

_También lloraré..._

-Está bien si no lo soportas más- dijo cayándome al isntante, -No tienes porqué seguir mintiendo, estoy aquí y lloraré contigo hasta el final- mencionó al momento que quitaba de mi rostro la máscara que había estando llevando puesto todo este tiempo, el cuál me ayudaba a ocultar mis sentimientos del mundo.

-No... pasa nada...n-no...llores...todo... está bien...-dije con dificultad, con los ojos cerrados y tratando de formar una sonrisa.

_Está bien, está bien,_

_Lo encontraste sólo para mí,_

_Mi cara en realidad_

_Que iba a olvidar..._

Pero enseguida caí rendido ante sus palabras y comencé a soltar todas mis penas, sufrimientos y sentimientos reprimidos en mi corazón.

Ella, al igual que yo, lloraba desconsoladamente, sosteniedno aún esa hermosa sonrisa suya, con la única diferencia de que en ésta ocasión se notaba que estaba más alegre que antes.

-Pe...tu...nia-

-¿Q-qué... sucede...?- dijo entre llantos.

-T-te... amo...-Vi como su sonrisa se ensanchaba ligeramente ante mis palabras.

-Yo también te amo Splendid- respondió con la cara más hermosa y radiante que jamás había visto en ella, a pesar de las lágrimas mojando su rostro.

Sonreí ampliamente al verla ya que pude notar algo que no había visto antes en esa carita que tenía: felicidad.

-Gracias- dijo sin apartar la vista sobre mi rostro, quería devolverle las gracias, aunque sea decirle un "denada", pero mis fuerzas se fueron apagando poco a poco hasta llegar al punto en el que mis párpados se cerraron dando paso al sueño eterno. Lo único que pude hacer fue agrandar mi sonrisa, y al igual que ella, sentí en mí ser la verdadera felicidad... por primera y última vez en mí corta vida.

_Está bien, está bien,_

_Esto fue como la propia magia._

_Mirad: el mentiroso Pierrot,_

_Ahora se ha desvanecido..._

-Te amo Splendid...- dijo la peli azul plantando un ligero beso sobre los fríos labios de su difunto amado.

FIN


End file.
